Path of a Ninja
by Narutoske
Summary: Mayumi Tanaka's adventure in the Naruto universe, transported to where she was given a new identity. She adapts to a new lifestyle and learns the path of a ninja emotional and physical difficulties including love triangles.......or even a love square.
1. Chapter 1:Normal Life and Teleport

Disclaimer:  
Naruto Characters and Base Plot does not belong to me, but to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto. Thanks to him, Naruto exists, along with fanfics.  
I'm only responsible for the existence of Tatiana Davis(real name), Mayumi Tanaka(new identity given name) of "Path of a Ninja"

Chapter 1: Normal Life and Teleport

Who am I? You are sure you want to know. The story of my life is the unexpected path that leads to myself. If somebody said or assume my life as a your average typically girl through the end. Then somebody lied. Let me assure this is a tale of a path filled with sorrow, longing and heartache, anger and betrayal, but with hard work with an ambition to become a good kunoichi of Konohagakure.

A normal life with two beloved parents staying together forever, being spoiled once in a while, and owning everything every girl wanted is the life you (Tatiana Davis) immediately and somehow took if for granted. You blame to yourself that if wasn't enough and got more spoiled. Until one day everything changes.

It was a day when your mother had a good business and earn lots of money just for a month, but your mom had too many inconveniences to solve. She decided to sell the business and go to Japan for three months. Thought it made her pleased but you were a little depress that you're only going live with your father after this family vacation trip.

Moreover, you never experience a life with separate parents. Both were supportive and gave you everything you wanted. It was hard you can feel isolation through you and depression and realizing you took everything for granted because in the society you live in.

However, today is the day of the family trip to Japan and the last time of spending all as a family for three months. Upon on the plane you were bored and started getting out your equipments you packed in your pack bag. There were your, I pod, laptop, clothes, first aid kit, digital watch, alarm clock and most important your " Naruto" mangas and DVD English version you can't live without them.

Upon, arriving in Japan for three days since living in Los Angeles, California. It was an exhausted trip epically sitting down in the plane for three days."Tatiana, I promise you to take you in the anime book store in order to get more of those Naruto mangas. Also try and get different titles besides Naruto", you dad said in a calm voice. Your father has been trying to persuade you for a year to get other titles, but somehow it never works out. "Okay, dad. Thank you", you replied in an excited tone of voice.

Hours have past and you finally have gone to a bookstore and get the new " Shippuden volume in Naruto. Thought you still buy them even if you read it on Internet ahead just to go afar. Just then you glance at a Naruto store went inside a shop filled with assertion of Naruto equipments and saw a plush doll of Naruto and Sasuke. It looks exactly the same one you have in your pack bag the only difference is the price of the doll which is cheaper than the one you brought in the U.S.

Furthermore, you glance your eyes in a black door knob, which is strange. You quickly look around your domain and see no one, you touch the door knob and turn the door knob clockwise and appeared darkness surrounding your area. Darkness surrounds you and call upon for help but no answer but emptiness of darkness. It was creeping you and then a voice of echoes but the sound of your own voice but more in a calm cold voice.  
"...I see for who you are as a pathetic weakling.." "... I shall take your body control of your body as I'm Queen, and you shall be devoured by me.

"Who are you?" you whispered in low tone of voice.

There was no reply.

"What's happening?"

Silence

"I'm not scared," you said to the empty air. The voice begins to chuckle with the sound of exact voice you have but with an echo.

"You still haven't figured who I am having you. You'll soon find out soon Tatiana."

The area is still deserted as you remember until you come upon landing down on your butt. Now you're the area is in a forest. "Forest", you exclaim. You recall pretty clear that you were just in a shop exploring at the Naruto items until you saw a black door knob and confrontation of the mystery cruel voice of mentioning your weak and pitiable, and now in a forest. It seems you have been in a twilight zone.  
Shock on where you are you assume it's a dream. You pinch your arm until it turned pick and let go. For sure your really not dreaming or being insane, you start to walk around the neighboring to see if anyone is in the forest, until you landed on your butt again and got you enraged as you got veins pooping out of your head and got off the ground and dusted off the dirt in your pants and belongings.

"I'm sorry. I was reading my book, so I wasn't paying attention to where I was going", said the person. Upon looking at the book is entitled "Make out Paradise". Your left eye twitches, 'This person must be a freaking pervert!' you thought disgusted. The person soon revealed his face as he lowered the book. It was none other than Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi?" You yelled in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2:New Identity

Disclaimer:  
Naruto Characters and Base Plot does not belong to me, but to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto. Thanks to him, Naruto exists, along with fanfics.  
I'm only responsible for the existence of Tatiana Davis(real name), Mayumi Tanaka(new identity given name) of "Path of a Ninja"  
Chapter 1: New Identity

Kakashi Hatake a fiction character in the Naruto universe is portraying as a detach and apathetic figure just as you see him in the manga and anime as you see him now in front of you. Though he is a jounin who is a very skillful ninja and very clever.

"How do you know my name?", he asks you.

'WTF the is going on how is it, he's in front of me? What the hell is going on?!'

"You haven't answered my question."

"U-mm.. I-I know your name because-"

'I don't even know what to say, what I am supposed to say. I can't just blurt out I watch and read him from a manga and see him from a television! He will believe I'm crazy, you scowl in your head. You continue to answer his question but this time in a rushing tone of voice, "Because... Y-your Kakashi the copy ninja! Everyone knows you're from the Leaf Village!"

Which is the most stupid answer you have come up with in order for him to believe you? It would be a miracle for him to believe, but then again how would he believe you. He might ask you another question.  
Just then Hatake starts to look at you suspiciously and walks to pass you. An anime sweat drop form on the back of your head. You are astonishing, he falls for that answer as he continues to walk further. Still confuse and lost you call to him in a demanding voice, "hey, wait! Don't go!" you catch you to him, and he turns towards your light skin face.

"HUH?"

"Can you tell me where I am? I'm lost," you ask.

"you're in a forest near Konoha Village."

"The Konoha Village? As in the Konohagakure or Konoha Leaf Village?"

He nods and comes a few feet closer.

"You're not from around here, are you?, he asks.

"Nope."

"Where you from then? Maybe I can give you directions back home."

'Directions back home to the 21st century. I don't think it's potential to bring back home or even come back home ever again", you though.

'Actually I'm not from around here or any of the villages. Truthfully you could say I'm from the future or different world", you say back to him.

'Why do I bother telling him that? It's not like he's going to believe me, this is why you hate being modest sometimes.'

Moreover, it's strange for you for someone to say there from the future because if someone said that you'd be laughing as it is a sick joke. Kakashi however didn't give you that expression instead with a serious deep thinking. There is no answer then strongly thought, ' Kakashi must be supposing of something clever. He is an elite ninja who tends to be clever and can't mess with them.  
"Are you sure you're not from the Sand Village or Sound or Land of Rain?"  
A disappointed look appears in your face. That wasn't the answer your expecting but the again always expect the unexpected. Though you have a feeling that something unexpected will come to you soon than you strongly think, and you have to expect the worst.

"I'm sure", you reply with a serious tone to assure him your serious.

"Follow me then. I'll take you to the Hokage."

Moreover, you follow Kakashi and come upon the entrance of the Hidden Leaf Village of the gates painted the " hiragana" means hermitage or retreat you read from the Internet. You and Kakashi enter the Konohagakure village. Inside the gates of Konoha appears to be the same as you remember watching and reading from the manga and anime. It is one of the most powerful villages in existence with greater population than any village and has great military power and influence.

As you follow Kakashi going to the Hokage's office you have been hearing whispers and people pointing towards you as you pass by the villagers. You hear one of the villagers said out loud on what your wearing. You couldn't blame them, genuinely thought since the outfit your wearing is demin short and your favorite matching colors of gray and yellow stretchy stripe patterned shift top features a round neckline with a bow trim and a flowing bodice with your favorite black Converse shoes.

However, the villagers clothes is identical as you see them wearing in the show. Soon your thought is been interrupting by a boy saying out loud, "She really is ugly!"  
'Now I'm really furious!'  
You go up to the boy and yell, "If you have something to say. Say it to my face!" Soon the little boy just start to flee and cry. After to what you said to him made you feel sorry for him, though you never thought he would be sensitive, you assumed as you blink.

"Stay clam. You don't want to make a scene don't you, says Kakashi.

You nod your head and catch up to him.

At the Hokage's office there appears to be a man sitting behind a desk. He appears to be very old in his 50's of older. You never knew he is much older personally than in the anime or manga. 'He must be the Hokage.'

The elderly man sitting behind his desk is Sarutobi Sendaime known as the 3rd Hokage. He is also known as the "professor" ninja as the most knowledgeable ninja in techniques. He soon became Hokage in a very young age and soon become a strong leader of the community. Sarutobi is well respected even if not always admired. Thought they acknowledge him for his ability to use in any situation.  
Just looking at him you automatically burst out saying, "Wow, your really old!" Realizing your outburst you covered your mouth with your hands. You cannot believe you just said that out loud.

"Yes, I've heard that many times", said Sarutobi with a face devoid of resentment.

"Sorry about that", you reply with humiliation coming towards you. Kakashi gives you an expression never to say that again.

'Just stay in clam and don't speak anything until your told to", you said to your herself.

"Kakashi what brings you here in the moment and whose your friend?"

"Hokage-sama, I found her in the forest. She claims to be in a different world."

"Another time."  
"Yes, the future, she also seems to know about my identity."

The Hokage stands up and examines you from top to be bottom. The Hokage doesn't seem surprise on what you're wearing to compare to the villagers. Though he seems to be curious and ask you question.

"What is your name?" Sarutobi asks.

"My name is Tatiana," you begin to answer.

"Tatiana, hmm. That's an uncommon name", both Kakashi and Hokage said at the same time.

"So tell me what's your purpose here," the Hokage ask again.

"My purpose?"

"Yes, tell me why you're here."

"Well, I don't know why I'm here. One minute I was in a vacation with my family and the next I'm here.

"I see, so you have no control over your purpose, right. Then tell me how is it you know about our village and Kakashi?"

"Do you really want me to tell you because it a long story."

"We have all the time, we need now."

'This will take a while to explain which they might get to confuse', you genuinely thought.

You start to sigh and explain, "You see in my world manga is a book contains stories, pictures that goes along with the story. Then after manga they show in television which is called anime in the same storyline from the manga which you could see a better view on a person face, situation, etc. The main point is there is a manga and anime called " Naruto". It's about a boy from Konoha Village that trains to be a ninja and has adventures and dreams to become a Hokage. The storyline of Naruto is mainly about what happens in his life and the lives of the people around him. Consequently, that's a reason why I know about your village and Kakashi because it involves Naruto whose the character.

Just after finishing with the explanation the Hokage speaks up, "So do you know what happens to the boy who trains to be a ninja?"

"Of course I do, that's the whole storyline of Naruto."

"Then you know what happens in the future am I correct?'

"You can say that."

'That can't be potential.' Kakashi strongly thought.

The Hokage starts to walk around you in circles holding his chin.

The whole room is in complete silence.

You begin to lose your patience and say, "Can someone say anything."

The Hokage announces, 'I've come to a conclusion. No one can know about this."

"But, why?"

"If people know you could tell the future or from the future, they'll try and use you for their own purpose. I can't take a risk of an outsider using you against my village."

"But, Hokage-sama if she really knows the future we can change the benefit of the village", explain Kakashi.

"No. We must not interfere with the future it can change anytime ant therefore it will not be necessary to benefit us. The future can be come worse if we interfere."

"Then what must we do?" ask Hatake

"We only have two choices."

"And they are?" You ask.

"We can give you a new identity , or-"  
You interrupt the Hokage.

"Is it necessary?"

"Let the Hokage finish Tatiana", Kakashi said.

"Unless you rather get the second choice, which you'll die so no one can you exist."

This is another one of those unexpected conflicts you would seem to avoid, which you hate when it comes to you. He would kill you to just save his village, but you can't blame him after all he is Hokage and will suffice everything he can to protect his village. Consequently, you have no choice but to choose the first option.

"Fine, I choose to change my identity."

"Very well, I will arrange your new identity."

The Hokage starts to walk left to right in deep thought.  
'This will take some time', you genuinely thought impatiently.  
He stops and said, "From this day forwards now on you'll be Mayumi Tanaka. Your parents died and your Hatake Kakashi's niece. You'll be attending the ninja academy tomorrow and will be living with Kakashi." The Hokage look at Kakashi and ask, "I hope that's all right Kakashi."

"It's fine, Hokage-sama."

"Then, it's settled."

Having a new identity will be a little tougher to getting use to the name. Then again you could be yourself but not reveal to anyone about the future and your real name. After all it's a good thing the Hokage wouldn't kill or banish you. Just then you and Kakashi were leaving out the door when the Hokage gave you a warning.

"Mayumi before you leaves to remember if your identity is reveled of if I suspect it been reveled. I will have no choice but to banish you from the village.

"Do you understand?" He said in a serious tone.

You immediately gulp and reply, "Y-yes sir."

'Banish, what does he mean to banish? Whatever it is I don't want to know.'

Then you follow Kakashi out of the office and back to the streets of Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3:First Day

Disclaimer:  
Naruto Characters and Base Plot does not belong to me, but to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto. Thanks to him, Naruto exists, along with fanfics.  
I'm only responsible for the existence of Tatiana Davis(real name), Mayumi Tanaka(new identity given name) of "Path of a Ninja"

Chapter 3: First Day, First Impression and a New Friend

You and Kakashi who is now your uncle pretending to be his niece might be a little difficult. Though it's no problem becoming his niece, the problem is your fake uncle is a jounin. You don't even know how to keep up with someone with a higher rank since you're from another world who doesn't even know how to fight or defend yourself.

However, you and your fraudulent uncle have been walking for a few minutes, and it takes longer than you expect to arrive in Kakashi house. The house just looks ordinary as any home of the Konoha's apartment building.

"Here we are." said Kakashi

Kakashi shows his apartment building and to his room to the kitchen to the bathroom and finally your room which you are staying since his house will be his home. The room that seems to be your room is a plain looking room. It already had a bed on the left side, a table on the right and a small cabinet adjoining the bed and a window on the left side near to the bed.

"I'll let you get settled." Said Kakashi

"Thank you oji." You reply and enter the room.

Upon entering the room you take off your backpack in your shoulders which tends to be bulky. It is filled with belongings you had with you are significant and are fortuitous. You open the backpack and find your laptops which have a suitcase on it for protection, digital watch, Band-Aids, ipod, some clothes, Naruto and Naruto Shippuden mangas, and Naruto English version DVD, shampoo, conditioner, lotion, soap, body oil, and first aid kit.

However, you sight and strongly supposed why I would bring these Naruto mangas and videos it's not like I would need them. Now that you genuinely suppose about it, it's a good idea since you're in the Naruto world. Furthermore, you begin to arrange your equipments in the small cabinet including your mangas and videos. Then there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." you said.

The door swings open and reveals Kakashi who throws a large gray shirt, black baggy cargo pants and blue sandals which you snatch them.  
"Here are the only clothes I found that are your size and for you to wear to keep your identity shroud, you should dress like a normal Konoha villager," he said to you calmly. You notice from the moment that those clothes he just throws a few seconds ago and to wear are the ones similar the ones Naruto wears.

"Wait a minute. These is boy's clothes!" you exclaim to him.

"Just as I told you before those are the only ones that fit you."

"But I will start the academy tomorrow! I can't dress up as a tomboy or worse a boy in my first day. Having a first impression is important to me." You whine.

"Well, it's already nightfall, and I'm pretty sure the clothing store is close in this hour. I also have a mission to go today, and you'll have to stick with what you have."

"Looks like I have no choice," you say in a little disappointment.

Your uncle soon throws a backpack to you, and you snatch it. "I almost forget to tell you, you'll need this backpack of yours. Careful there are filled with basic weapons and your classroom is in room #37 and class start at 8:00.

"Well, I'll be heading now. Oh if your hungry there're rice balls in the table for you to eat, and I put 80 yens for you to spend.

"Thank you oji and good luck with your mission." you said.

Moreover, you close the door to your room and get a pen in your bag pack and write down in your left hand room #37 and start at 8. Which is a reminder so you won't forget. Then you look at the other back pack which is blue the only Kakashi gave you and open it. There you found 2 kunai and 10 shurikens.

Just holding the weapons carefully on one of the shurikens poke in your skin and your index finger begin to bleed. Luckily, you took one ban aids from the first aid kit case. Soon your stomach your stomach begins to grumble.  
'I'm getting hungry. I should eat the rice balls and get to bed afterwards to get ready for the academy.' you thought.

Soon after you eat you go to your bedroom and set your small digital clock on the small cabinet near the bed and your digital watch to match the time in Konoha and make your digital clock alarm at 7:00. You then change into your pajamas you have in your backpack and go to bed, while hugging both the Naruto and Sasuke doll.

BEEP

Moreover, you open your eyes as your digital watch begin to beep. 'It's 7:00 already?' you positively assumed and press the button to make it stop, which you go back to close your eyes and wonder what will happen today in the academy since your wearing boy's clothes. 'I just hope today I'll meet a friend or better a best friend. You have always wanted a best friend since you don't have one back home.

Later you open your eyes and see it is 7:40.  
"Crap! I'm going to be late!"you said in a low voice.

You change into the clothes Kakashi had given you yesterday and tied your hair up in a ponytail. You took 80 yens and your backpack filled with basic weapons that Kakashi left you in the table yesterday and run out of your uncle's apartment.

Next, it is about time you arrive at the academy and look for room #37. Upon looking at the room numbers you bump into someone. You fall onto the floor and look up to see a girl with short dark indigo and very light lavender.

'It's Hinata Hyuga.'

Hinata Hyuga is one of the students from the academy who lacks of self confidence. She the eldest daughter of Hyuga clans leader and heiress to the clan. Thought at a young age her father disowns her and in care of her teacher.

"I'm sorry." you quickly said to her.

"N-no I-it's a-alright."she said to you shyly.

"Why is it, I haven't seen you around here before?" Hinata asks.

"Oh, because I'm new here, and I can't be seen to find room #37. Do you know where is it?"

"Just follow me. I'm going there too."she answers.

'If I'm in the same class as her then Naruto, Sasuke and the other academy students are there.'

Hinata begins to ask you as your thought is interrupting, "So what's your name?"

"My name is ..- you begin as you look in your left what you wrote yesterday for a reminder.

"My name is Tanaka Mayumi"

'I can't believe I don't remember my new identity. I should start getting use to it.

"Nice to meet you M-Mayumi. I'm Hinata Hyuga."

Just as you guys are talking to you follow her to the classroom. Your eyes immediately spot a boy with black hair, onyx eyes and a navy blue shirt sitting in the front row in the middle.

'That's Sasuke Uchiha. He looks just like in the manga and anime.' you thought.

Sasuke Uchiha is one of the few members of the Uchiha clan to survive. Thought the other survivor is Itachi Uchiha killed the rest of their family members. He is a cold and withdraw personality and also making him a cool genius.

Then there is a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes.

' Naruto. It's, just as I strongly supposed he looks alike in both manga and anime. I also can't believe his father is the 4th Hokage!'

Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki a ninja from the former Whirlpool Country. He was named after the lead character in Jiraiya's book. Naruto's goal is to become Hokage. He is also the host of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Thought suffered from isolation and being treated like dirt to the villagers due to the Demon Fox inside of him. In addition, not knowing who his parents are and not growing without them is bad enough for him.  
'There is one thing in other words different from everyone. They're not ninjas yet.' you positively considered.

"Hey, Mayumi does you want to sit beside me?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for leading me here in the classroom."

"No, p-problem."

Moreover, you follow Hinata to the top left corner and sit on the desk. As your walking up you notice some fan girls staring at you and whisper and made you uneasy. The fan girls stand all around you. They all have to pick cheeks and are whispering. You ask Hinata, "Do you have any idea why their standing around me?"  
Hinata answer, "I believe their standing here because they assume you're a boy."  
Your left eye begins to twitch. 'They are giving me all this attention because I'm a boy.'

Now you genuinely assume about Hinata might be right which you were afraid this would happen, or maybe I'm just new. Just then you overheard one of the fan girls say, "He is so cute!"

"He's mine. I saw him first!"

Hinata was right they're all giving me attention because they assume I'm a boy. You knew wearing these clothes was a horrible idea, but you had no choice. Just then a huge argument has form over who likes you. You can't take this anymore you can feel your anger boiling thought your head. You stand up and slam your hand against the desk which creates a loud thump noise that everyone could hear. Every single student in the class glance a you.

"I'M NOT A BOY!" you yell in a furious tone.

It took a everyone a moment to understand what you said.

Silence

There had been silence for a moment until Naruto yells, WOAH! HE'S A SHE?" Soon veins on your forehead begin to pop out.  
"That's what I just said you idiot!" you yell frustrated and in a furious tone.

"Hey, don't call me an idiot!" He replies back getting angry back at you.

"Make me!"

"Ahem." someone says.

Both of you and Naruto turn your head and see a man with a distinctive scar across his face behind the desk at the front of the classroom.

' Iruka.' you positively considered.

Iruka Umino is an instructor at the Ninja Academy. His parents were killed by the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox when he was younger. Iruka is one of the few people like Naruto and Sasuke, who was forced to grow up without parents and is isolated.

"Please return to your seats class. We have a new student today," Iruka announce.

Everyone else is back to their seats and you and Naruto keep quiet.

"Can the new student, please stand up and introduce herself?" ask Iruka.

You stood up and said, "My name is T-Tanaka Mayumi."

'Phew... that was close. I almost said my real name. I have to get used to my new identity.'

"Thank you for introducing yourself. As you know, I am Iruka, your sensei. Anyways since Mayumi is new in Konoha would anyone like to show her around after class?" ask your sensei.

'I don't want the charity after the incident this morning. I don't think anyone might want to talk to me, epically Hinata since I just yelled at Naruto.' you thought.

You're about to speak that you don't need any help but Naruto suddenly yells, I'll show him- I mean her around Konoha Iruka sensei!"

' Geezes what part of I'm a girl he doesn't understand. Why...Why did he offer to show me around after on what I just called him and yelled to him?'

However, class ended and Iruka hand you 30 thick books.

"I recommend you to start studying right away. It'll be difficult to catch up to the rest of the class, but I genuinely consider you're up for a challenge."he said with a smile. You pit some books in your back pack and carry some.

Outside the academy you are walking a little slow since the books are very heavy. You see Naruto leaning against a tree. 'What the hell is doing here? He should be at home.'  
You are walking up to him until you trip on a small rock and fall flat in your face with the books you carry to fall and scatter on the floor. Some of the villagers see you fall and ignore you as Naruto is approaching towards you. He helps you with your books and hand them back to you.

"Listen about what happen this morning"- you begin to say until Naruto interrupt you.

"Don't worry about that. We got to a rough start, so I positively supposed we should forget about what happen this morning and have a fresh start!" Naruto said energetically.

You didn't know what to say other than smile at him. He smiles back and took out his hand.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the #1 Hokage!" he said in determination.  
You shook his hand.

"I'm Tanaka Mayumi and I'm sure you'll be a great Hokage!"

For the first time in your life, you met someone that can appreciate you for who really are as a friend. You are so glad you had a fresh start and become friends quickly. Well, after all this Naruto and with him you can become friends with him quickly, and until the present time you become his first friend in the village.

Time goes quickly since Naruto had shown you around Konoha. The whole area what you seen to have many people just you read back home about the village. It is a peaceful village which your lucky to be end up here. Just then you and Naruto have been talking, and somehow you bonded with him already. Then you ask Naruto, "want some candy Naruto?"

"Sure."he replies.

You took out some candy from your bag since you remember you put some in case for a snack to eat in class.

"So Mayumi, where do you want to go next? The market place? On the other hand, my favorite, the ramen bar!" exclaim Naruto excited.

"Neither. I want to go buy some new clothes."

"What's wrong with your clothes?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? Everything is wrong! They're boy's clothes!"

"So?"

"So in case you forgot. I'm a girl!"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that. Hehe sorry..." he said while smiling as he scratches the back of his head. You could tell by that smile he is quite embarrassed.

However, the both of you spot a clothing store and go inside. The store is furnishing with miscellaneous for both gender. You alone are so exhilarated to officially procure clothes for your own gender.

You and Naruto pick out some clothes, since he offers to ably serve you pick them. Naruto holds an outfit similar to what his wearing and ask, "How about this one?" An anime drop form the back of your head and reply, "you got to be kidding right."

"What's wrong?"

"That's almost the same as you're wearing."

"Yeah, I know isn't it is awesome?"

Another sweat drop forms the back of your head, 'Awesome. Gee Naruto you have been defective of clothing for girls.' you strongly supposed.

"I don't think so Naruto it's too much orange."

"Well how about this one?" he said and show you a white shirt.

"Too plain."

After picking clothes you find several that you expressly wish. " Naruto, I'll be in the fitting room so... just wait here.

"Okay."

Moreover, fitting the clothes you finally get an outfit of dark gray cargo pants that reach your knees and a thin light gray vest over your yellow and gray strips shirt. You alone get out of the changing room and see Naruto in front of another changing room getting slap in the face by two women and calling him, "Pervert."  
You approach him and see the two women getting out of the store and giving glares.

"What's going on?" you ask Naruto

Then you notice every single woman are glaring at Naruto. He turns around to face you, and you end up seeing a hand print on his face.  
'The lady must of slap hard.' you positively assumed.

" Uummm... I was just...ah..." he said and is shuddering.

"Don't tell me you were peaking at the ladies changing?"

"Well, I got curious."- he said while point his index finger against another.

" Naruto!" you bellow and hit him on the head.

"Ouch!"  
"Serves you right for peaking."

"Alright...I won't do it again." he said while shuddering.

"Yeah, sure Naruto, lets just buy the clothes and get out before you get anymore glares.

You go up to the cashier and paid 20 yens.

Outside the store while holding your shopping bags you said, "Let's call it a day."

"I should really get home and study the books Iruka sensei gave me."

"Alright. Will see ya in the academy tomorrow Mayumi-chan!"

"Bye!"

Just as you and Naruto sadly deviate. You alone take you minutes until you are back home. You see Kakashi sitting on his couch reading Makeout Paradise. 'Is that the only thing he reads?' you strongly believed.

"So how was your first day?" he asks.

'How was my first day, well first, since I was wearing boy's clothes. Everyone assumes I'm a BOY! That was how my freaking day went! You genuinely considered angrily, but decide to keep your opinions to yourself, since he was generous to let you stay in his house.

"It was interesting." you said as you enter your room and get one of the books from your backpack Iruka sensei had given you.  
You open the book and is entitled " Jutsus" and begin to read.

" Jutsu, or skills/techniques, are the mystical arts a ninja will use in battle. To use a jutsu, the ninja will need to use his chakra. Chakra comes from two places. (1) the body energy inherent in your trillions of cells and (2) the mental & spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience." (flips page)  
"To perform a jutsu, the ninja will bring out and release these two energies. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able manifest the desired jutsu. Due to the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential jutsu to be discovered." (flips page)

"One of the examples of techniques is Taijutsu. Taijutsu techniques are the body and hand to hand skills of the ninja. Taijutsu techniques do not require hand seals. Instead the ninja will train their body in different forms of fighting. A ninja can also use their inherent Bloodline abilities when doing Taijutsu techniques. Clans such as Hyuuga can use their ability to see the inner chakra channels of their opponent and then stop the flow, or use the Kaiten technique to form a protective barrier by releasing chakra from their body. " (flips page)

Ninjutsu is the art of making hand seals and kneading chakra to perform a jutsu (techniques). When you use the appropriate hand seals...(flips pg.) Genjutsu techniques are mostly illusionary techniques. These techniques cause opponet to hallucinate and make them thimk they see things that are not really there..."  
'This is so easy, I already know this!" you genuinely believed and quickly finish reading the book.

Futhermore, you open another entitle book "Advanced Categories". " Doujutsu techniques not one of the main skill arts. This jutsu ability stems from the unique qualities of the users genetics. Doujutsu techniques involve jutsu ability found inherent in the eye that do not involve hand seals. Doujutsu techniques have several abilities. It gives one the ability to read Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and then defeat it. It also gives one the ability to cast jutsu techniques only potential by possessing the eye. The primary users of Doujutsu are the Uchiha Clan, the holders of the Sharingan eye." (flips page)

" Kinjutsu techniques are another not one of the main skill arts. Kinjutsu or "Banned techniques" are those jutsu from the three main categories which have been declared forbidden by the village Kage. This can be on account of the toll it places on the ninja, or the evil nature of the technique used and are extremely strong and can cause huge damage.

Thus, you are starting to fall asleep as your eyelids drop over your eyes. Thought you can't afford to fall asleep because you need to be caught up. This is so much to study so little time. However, you eventually fall asleep putting your head down in the book on it.


	4. Chapter 4: First Kill

Disclaimer:  
Naruto Characters and Base Plot does not belong to me, but to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto. Thanks to him, Naruto exists, along with fanfics.  
I'm only responsible for the existence of Tatiana Davis(real name), Mayumi Tanaka(new identity given name) of "Path of a Ninja"

Chapter 4: First Kill

The sun begins to rise, and you could hear your alarm clock begin to beep. You yourself opens your eyes to see you're on your one your desk with a puddle of drool. You couldn't believe you fall asleep last night while studying and begin to stretch both your arms until your left arm feels numb. You obviously lay your head on your left arm while sleeping.

Upon stretching your arms you check on your digital watch, it appears to be 7:30am and you alter your clothes quickly and walk to the academy with your backpack. You enter the classroom and Naruto greets, " Ohayo Mayumi-chan!" He is sitting on the right side of the classroom.

" Ohayo Naruto!" you said with an exciting greeting and sit beside him.

So far class today is pretty normal compare to yesterday. After class ended you are walking outside the academy with Naruto.

"So where should we go today?" asks Naruto.

"Sorry, Naruto but I should go to the forest and train today." you said with no hard feelings. You look forward to see a discontent on his face and feel ashamed and should make up something.

"But, I guess I could meet you at the ramen bar at... um... at seven?"

Naruto begins to smile at you. You could tell he is delighted about tonight.

"That'll be great! I'll see ya at seven then!" he says very excited and wave to you and disappear out of nowhere.

However, you go to the forest where you could train looking for an open area. You find the perfect area and don't know what should you do first, but then you hear from the other side of the forest, "AAHHH! Somebody helps me!" the unknown voice scream. After hearing the scream you figured it would be on the right side of the forest and ably serve the person who just scream for help.

Next, you end up coming to the right side of the forest and see an old house. You look around the area but no one is there, It must only come from inside the house. You peek strongly supposed one of the crack windows. Luckily, the window is pretty big. You see three men inside the house and one woman. Two of the men were holding the woman from moving while the other is on guard on the bedroom door. The woman is laying down in the bed and have tears coming from her eyes.

"No, don't do this! Someone hel...!"yells the woman as the man in top of her covers her mouth and unbuttons her kimono.

Moreover, you clench your fists and seeing the woman is about to get rape, it has gone too far, and you have to stop it now. First you decide to go inside the house but one of the men is guarding the bedroom door until you see a solid medium heavy rock and step a few distances from the window and hide beside a tree and throw the rock at the nearly cracked window for distraction. You hear one of the men say, "Go outside and make sure no one is out there."

Looks like this plan of yours work so you can get in the house. Upon seeing the man outside and coming across in the direction your hiding. You have no idea what to do now but got lucky the man go to the opposite direction. That can buy you a few seconds on what to genuinely assume until you see a large tree branch which is very heavy to lift and good use to make a person unconscious.

'This seems easier than I positively believed.'

Then you head to a house, and before you open the door to the room you figure your clueless on this situation without a plan. Having a plan can be a clever idea to do and without it, it could lead to failure. In the last minute you remember you have your backpack.

'Why didn't I strongly consider of this earlier.'

You open the door really slowly and one of the men says, "So who was..."

Just before he could finish his sentence you begin to throw a shuriken on the man in top of the woman who was facing his back on you and the shuriken enter his back.

Meanwhile, the other man rushes towards you with his dagger yelling, "Why you little twirp?!" Just as he is coming closer you begin to be terrible in fear. You had never been in a fight in your whole life, and now it is your first battle, but you know what to do so you throw two kunais but one misses and the other enters his right leg and begins to fall in one knee but instead of falling down completely he stands in front of you with a merciful look.

He begins to kick you in the ribs, and you fall against the wall and into the floor, spitting out blood. Then he aims his dagger at the left side of your of your head but quickly tilt your head to the opposite direction and hits the wall.

Upon looking to your right side you see a kunai on the floor and reach towards it but the man u quickly just step on the kunai. "Trying to play hero, Eh?You're just pathetic!" he said with a meanful tone and pulls his dagger out of the wall.

' Shit! Not only I have no more weapons on my defense but this is getting more complicated!'

You yourself has no choice but to attack straight forward, and so you rush towards him and kick him in the stomach but your kick is too weak and he grab your leg and slam you against the floor.

You begin to feel one of your knee weaken and fall in the floor and unable to move, as the rushes towards you ready to kill.

'This is the end.'

You end up using your arms to move backwards which you did and to your surprise you end up touching a kunai on the floor and held it up for defense as to have his dagger block by your kunai but the man soon can unblock your defense, and he raise up his dagger killing you this time towards your head. Your body begins to feel nervous and sweat forming all over your body. Thought you feel you have to survive and without thinking you stab the man in front of you in his chest, and he falls in top of you.

'What just happened!' you thought.

The man in top of you has his heart beat stop and quickly you slide the man and stand up and pull out the kunai from his chest. The kunai has blood on it and drips to the floor which you see and feel with endless guilt.  
'My first battle. First kill in cold blood.'

It seems your mind and body have been frozen by knowing you killed someone. You couldn't understand the feeling but only knowing it hurts inside. Standing in the same position you stand there frozen as stone of ice. Then you begin to move as soon as you hear another man's voice saying with fury, "What have you done kid?!"

There is no reply and there is only silence.

The man who is asking you a question seems to be in his 20's or 30's looks to be more merciful man you encounter in your whole life. He eyes you from top to button until he sees the kunai your holding with blood dripping on the floor. "Oh I see... Just had your first kill did ya," he said with surprise and anger. "Hate to disappoint you kid but your going to die today the same day you just murdered my partner!"

'I'm too injured to attack him. The only choice I have is too runaway.'

That genuinely supposed change when you see some shards of glass on the floor from the window, and throw the shards at the man's face. He screams and you take this opportunity to run to the woman who was almost being raped and get her away from this house as soon as possible. You grab the woman's hand and both of you escape by going to the crashed window near by the bed. "W-what are you doing?" she said with tears on her face. Running away was your first option, but you remember that you came here to save her and reply back to her weakly while you are coughing out blood, "I'm getting you out of here."

The both you run to the forest while the woman is right behind you. You feel to sweat throughout your body from fear. You never felt this much fear since going to a haunted house when you were eight years old. The only difference is back then you can get out of the haunted house whenever you like but today...It's like facing your own fears. "I'll get the both of you!"yells the man who is chasing after you and the woman.

As you continue to run into the forest. You begin to lose out of breathe about to faint and the need to stop, but you know better than to stop give up quickly. Consequently, you quickly with all your might you being to run while the woman behind you outrun you and take the lead, but then you suddenly a trip over a branch and the man rushes towards you ready to kill.  
'Not again,this time I'm really going to die.'

Then something moves in front of you, and you blink. You recognized a woman wearing a kimono. The woman you were trying to save is standing in front of you with your shocking eyes. Blood is flowing out of her back. 'S-she saved me!'  
"I never get... the chance to ... thank you.. For saving me back there." the woman said weakly. She falls onto your lap and whisper to you, "This is my way of thanking you." You lay there with her speechless and she close her eyes and died in your arms.  
"No..." you yell with tears flowing down your face.  
"You're next!" the said.  
Your body begins to shake with fear.

"This is my way of thanking you."

Now you are filled with tears of guilt and depression and with anger. You look in your right hand and see you still have the kunai on your hand. You yourself rushes towards the man with all your might with scream of fury and hatred and block his dagger with your kunai and kick his right arm seeing it is in your left with his dagger fallen to the ground. He eyes his dagger but instead go towards you with all his might without any weapons, and then you stab him in the chest with hatred and once again you push your kunai further in his chest but this time blood is on your hands.

The feeling of shivers runs down your spine and lost of hope. You begin to pull out the kunai from the man's chest with more blood dripping from the kunai. 'What have I-I done!' you positively believed slowly still shock from what you did. Immediately, you drop the kunai and bend down t your knees with more tears and shouted, "No...!"  
'I not only killed one person but two people in one day in cold blood!' you scowl in your head and about to scream. Suddenly, your thoughts are interrupting when you see a man who you knock unconscious. The man is heading towards you with a kunai on his right hand charge at you and slashes both of your arms and unable to block him and stabs you in the stomach. You scream as he pulls out his kunai out of your stomach. " Heh, you're in pain aren't you? Don't worry. I'll finish you off quickly. "  
Your vision begins to fade away and everything becomes black with only darkness before you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  
Naruto Characters and Base Plot do not belong to me, but to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto. Thanks to him, Naruto exists, along with fanfics.  
I'm only responsible for the existence of Tatiana Davis (real name), Mayumi Tanaka (new identity given name) of "Path of a Ninja"

Chapter 5

The sound of your heart beats starts to slow down every second and every second you begin to appear in darkness as it's clouding your mind appearing it to be an abyss. It begins to vanish seeing yourself nowhere only with silence and darkness. Soon out of nowhere a sneering voice come out saying, "You have got to be very brave or very stupid to rescue that woman, and leads to failure." That voice again you heard before you came to the world, is here once again.

You look around your surrounding to look for the voice until it speaks again from behind saying, "Right here." The second you turn your whole body behind with a mirror appear before you. The mirror is the same size of your height and sees your own reflection. The minute you come a bit closer to the mirror your own reflection move on its own. You don't know what's going on, what's happening, whether your dead or not?

"Your wondering why your own reflection moves by itself and if your dead or not?" Your own reflection said to you with confidence.

You nod.

"First, you and I are connected and are the same. Second, you're not dead."

"Who are you and what do you want?" you demand an answer.

"You're so naïve. I'm the darkness in your heart, and you shouldn't ask simple questions you already know."

It is really difficult to believe that the both of you are connected to each other and is possible she is another side of me? You couldn't know the answer, but you're willing to find out. The both of you have everything identical in the outside but in the inside, she is different a different personality. She seems more pretentious, didactic, and seems to mock you of your inability which would explain that she calls you pathetic at most times.

"Your theory about me is...Impressive, for someone whose mope about having the despair and pain on those two men you killed."

That was right you killed them in cold blood. Those two men were the one's who almost tried to kill you, and you killed them in return to survive and you couldn't save the one you're protecting. It was horrible of remembering the memory.

"You're pretty pathetic just by being moped and despair about the situation. Get over your self and take control of your emotions. However, I should thank you for releasing me." She said with a sneer and tends to be didactic at the last sentence.

"What do you mean thanking me?" you ask.

"From the beginning of time, I have been waiting to be awakened. I have reached a time of rejoining. The day you come to life and death situation. I shall appear. In addition, each time I appear you shall grow weaker and tremble, and I shall take possession of this body as a QUEEN! She sneers at you with a merciful look on her face.  
Anger is rising through you while veins start to pop out of your head. "What the fu-"  
Her merciful face changes to a calm voice. "But first, the door must be opened. The path of my arrival must be sanctified in blood--pure blood—innocent blood. You were going to help bring me into your body. I needed a sacrifice-- and not just one of the flesh and blood. I wanted your purity-- your innocence of evil- - and you just gave it to me. Moreover, you just gave it to me.  
Listening to what your other personality elaborate makes you feels sick through your guts. You just help some part of your personality to taking control of your body. Now all you want is to scream out loud in darkness without of guilt putting your hands above your head while you feel a drip of sweat flowing down the ground. Only it wasn't sweating, it was blood coming from your hands.

"No!" you scream as you see blood on your hands as the kunai appear in your hands with blood too. However, screaming in pain and suffering there comes a blasting beam of light that eventually brand you with a Japanese kutsuu written in kanji the word 'pain' as if it is a tattoo. Thought it is a mystical skin marking that is implanting on your lower back, you keep screaming and see the beam light.  
This is a nightmare. What is appearing before you. You just want to wake up from a horrible dream. You want everything to end. Then voices appear once more, "I'll come again, Mayumi." Then the darkness begins to fade away as a wind would blow away the dust, and you come back to reality.  
You open your eyes. You found yourself in a bedroom, lying on a bed. Your outfit you brought is stained with dried blood and notice you are bandaged.  
'Where am I?' you thought.

The door slide open and a boy who looks familiar with black hair and onyx eyes enter the room.

' Sasuke?'

"Your awake." he said as he goes up to you with no expression.

"Where am I?" you ask in a demand voice.

"In my house." You fainted in the forest just before the man is about to stab you with his kunai. Luck for you I just arrived in the perfect moment." he said emotionless.

'I must have lost too much blood.'

"How long was I asleep?"

"About a day."

'A day! This can't be good.'

You push yourself to sit or stand but your too weak to move so you might just sit on the bed wincing from the pain of your whole body.  
"Tch....Weakling." he mutters as he watches you wince in pain. You widen your eyes as you hear the word weakling.

'Weakling? Did he just call me a weakling? I was in a life and death situation and had first kill and battle. Now he's calling me weak. You can't say something like that to some who is injured!' you thought angrily and glare at him.

"Shut up!" you yell at him and raise your left hand to slap him, but he catches your wrist and holds it very tight. It feels like he is squeezing your whole being.  
"A real ninja would have won that battle." he said coldly and your glare weakens.

Sasuke releases your wrist from his tight grip and left the room. The word weakling echoed in your head. 'A real ninja would have won the battle.' you thought to yourself repeatedly remembering how you handled the situation.

'As much as I hate to admit it... He's right. I am a weakling.'

"Trying to play hero, Eh? You're just pathetic!" you remembered those words that came out of that man's voice before you killed him.

Your vision becomes blurry from all the tears overwhelming your eyes.

"AHHH!" she screams as blood flowed out of her chest.

' If.... Only I was stronger... No one would get to hurt...No one would have to die...! Your tears roll down your cheeks, dripping onto the blanket.  
Sasuke Uchiha the one guy who is arrogant, the self centered, cocky, and a jerk who is laughing now at how weak you are. You clench your fists so that your nails dug into your skin.

'Why can't I be strong... Why can't... I protect the ones I care...'

More tears drip onto the blanket, and you wipe away your tears and get off to bed and leave the room despite the pain you feel over your body. A calm voice said, "You're too injured to go anywhere."

You stop walking.

"I'll prove to you, Uchiha. I'll show you how strong I can be." you say looking down at the floor.  
"You just made a rival Uchiha." you said in an angry tone.  
"Hn." he said with his unusual expressionless voice.  
Then you walk out of his house knowing that you won't be weak anymore. From this day forward you will be a REAL NINJA.


	6. Chapter 6: Training

Disclaimer:  
Naruto Characters and Base Plot do not belong to me, but to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto. Thanks to him, Naruto exists, along with fanfics.  
I'm only responsible for the existence of Tatiana Davis (real name), Mayumi Tanaka (new identity given name) of "Path of a Ninja"

Chapter 6: Your Life in the Present and Future

The thought of living in a different life, different purpose in mind never occurred to you since you are now living in a different world. In a world were you always wish to go in a created fantasy world. This is where you are in the Naruto universe created by Masashi Kishimoto. It is difficult since the day you were teleported in this universe meeting Kakashi, getting a new identity and keeping a secret on knowing what might happen in the future without changing any events since you're an outsider. Thought you are no longer an outsider with your new name, Mayumi.

Upon a couple a days living in this world is not as simple as it looks especially adapting to live as one of the ninja students in the ninja academy. You have made your first friend or best friend in the academy in your first day of school and he of all people I befriend him, my 2nd favorite character from the manga and anime. Naruto. You also manage to have failed protecting a woman and also killed two or three men in cold blood in your first battle in your life. You were in a life and death situation and almost died, then this other personality or alter ego of yours seems to want to take control of you and have you eliminated.

You are walking out of the Uchiha compound with your whole body in ache. It was since you were wounded and Sasuke bandage you. It is neat to sunrise and the air is cold and breezy. As walking back to Kakashi's home you reflected back the memory yourself declared a rival to Sasuke while you clench your hands.

'He wasn't taking me seriously.'

It takes you awhile to arrive in Kakashi's home and end up seeing him in the couch reading his own favorite book. He immediately goes near to you with a concern look as seeing a parent's own child troubled. You hold to the nearest wall for balance for support on your wobbly body.

"Where have you been?" Kakashi ask in a calm voice.

You are glade that your own uncle or fake uncle didn't yell at you as your own parents back home.

"I don't want to talk about it." You said with a dull and weak voice.

'I can never tell him what happened yesterday with what you committed. There's nothing he can do to help and no point for him to know. He will just get worried and worse I might be a horrible influence on being his niece. Kakashi look at you with an expression your hiding something. Then he looks at your body from your weak and pale face to your wobbly body. He seems to know something happened yesterday.

You avoid eye contact with him and go straight to the bathroom and turn to the sink and splash cold water against your face. You see the dirt and some dry blood draining in the sink and could still smell the dry blood on your entire body. Thought tempted to take a shower but decline because it will re open your wounds. Instead you just dry your face and look at yourself at the mirror of the feeling of disgust and misery. Misery of the thought of yourself failed protecting the woman, but also the commit of murder just to save yourself and also of what Uchiha and your own split personality called you a weakling and pathetic. Nearly angry at yourself you punch the mirror in front of you trying to control your anger.

They were right you as weak as dying rat and pathetic as weak for depending for someone to save you. All your life you had mainly relied on your parents to everything for as a spoiled brat. You are selfish up till now. You couldn't even live up to yourself to be independent. You had all the support from your parents and never really thought of anyone but your self most of the time.

Moreover, after changing for new clothes you left the bathroom and there is a warm scent in the air. You go into the kitchen and see your now uncle cooking. He sees you and hand you a bowl of soybeans soup. You personally hate anything that goes with beans but you can't complain and be a spoiled brat.

"Thanks." You say trying to polite

Kakashi sits in the opposite side of the table facing you as he drinks his soup. You done the same thing he does since your not use to Japanese style of eating. Deciding to get use to eat the style of Japanese since your life is here now in this universe. When that just comes into your head you decide to start to be a ninja not just for your sake but for Kakashi sake. Since his reputation as a jounin you can't appear to be how you are right now weak. You are his niece now and needs his reputation as good as possible to a strong, good and at least be smart as well.

The thought in your head made you forget your uncle in still with you eating. The both of you are drinking in an awkward silence, making you feel very uncomfortable. It is now that you just break the silence. "Aren't you going to ask me what happened?" you question him in normal range of voice. You are desperately cursing your self that you're stupid and why did I ask him that question, you could have just ignore the topic from yesterday's incident. Now he will worry just as every parent should ask in demanding voice.

"No."

The answer he just said surprised you.

"Why not?"

"I won't force you to tell me. You will tell me when you are ready." He said and finishes drinking his bean soup.

You smile at what he said. That was what you liked about Kakashi. The fact he always knows the right time and means giving you space. He responds back by smiling back. He stands up and said, "I have to go on a mission today. There will be rice balls in the fridge for you to eat and there is some money for you to spend."

"Bye." He said and left the house.

After you finished drinking your soup, you washed the dishes and put the money he gave you in your pocket. You check the time is 7:00, which means time for you to go to the academy right now. You grabbed your backpack and walk to the academy.

'The classroom is probably empty.' You thought as you slide open the classroom door. To your surprise, the class wasn't empty. There was only one person sitting in the classroom.

'Sasuke'

He was sitting in the middle row with his elbows on the table and his hands are claps together. You walk up to the seat furthest away from him making no eye contact with him. He didn't seem to notice you. He is in deep thought. You sit quietly in your table.

'What's wrong with that Uchiha kid? Who with a proper mind would go to class an hour early?' you thought as you stared at Sasuke's back.

As time had passed, more students entered the classroom. You see an orange blur in front of you, so you blink and notice it is Naruto who is standing in front of you.

"Hey Naruto."

"Where were you yesterday?! I was waiting for you at the ramen bar!" he said

"Why were you waiting for me?" you ask in a curious tone

"What?! You forgot?"

"Forget about what- ah crap! I'm sorry! I completely forgot! I was training and…something came up and I lost track of time." You said

'With Naruto's loud mouth, telling what had happened yesterday is like telling the world.'

"I'm REALLY sorry Naruto! How about we meet at the ramen bar today at 7 to make up for yesterday? My treat!"

"Yeah! Now that's more like it!" he said with enthusiasm.

After class ended, you walked into the forest to train.

'I really need to improve my skills and my accuracy.'

You take a kunai out of your backpack and marked an X on the bark on a tree.

'That will be my target.'

You take 20 steps away from the tree and threw the kunai, aiming it at the X. The kunai misses and falls onto the grass. You take a few more closer step to the target.

'Maybe I need to be closer at first to hit the target.'

You begin to throw the kunai, but this time, it hits a branch of another tree.

'Practice makes perfect.'

You start of throwing again but it keeps missing the target. It either hits the ground, another tree, or goes flying into the air in another direction.

It feels only five minutes have passed but really it took two hours of practice and no improvement, your right arm begins to hurt and soon becomes frustrated. "Why won't it just hit the freaking target!" you yelled in frustration and throw the kunai with anger. You see a figure of someone's shadow out of the bushes, which was the direction the kunai is heading towards.

You gasped.

'The person will get hit.'

"Heads up!" you yell as loud as you can for you to hear.

You are waiting to hear someone scream in pain, but all you hear is silence like nothing happen.

"Hn." Said a familiar voice which you already who the person is on the branch of the tree.

You blink.

You see Sasuke holding the blade of the kunai between his index finger and his middle finger.

'He has fast reflexes.'

"What a loser you must be. You can't even aim properly." He said with a cold voice.

'How dare he calls me a loser.'

"I was aiming it at you." You lie

He is glancing over the X mark on the tree.

"Hn, it seems more like your aiming for that tree. You should raise your wrist higher when you throw it." He said as an order.

"I don't need your advice Uchiha! I'm doing just fine before you came out of nowhere!" you argue with him.

"Doesn't look like it." He says with a smirk on his face and turn around so that his back is facing you.

Sasuke throw the kunai and walk away and within seconds it hit X on the tree. You begin to shock as your eyes widen. It is amazing, he was able to hit the target with his back turn.

You go up to the tree and pull out the kunai with force. You start to take 20 steps away from the tree. Your surrounding is clear and Sasuke is nowhere in sight. You rais your wrist higher and trow the kunai and suddenly it hits the X mark on the tree.

It worked. It actually did. You begin to think you should take his advice.

The sun is setting and you see in your digital watch it's seven and grab your backpack and head for the ramen bar. The ramen bar is exactly how you have seen in both mangas and anime. It is amazing that you watch this show and now you are seeing it for real in your face.

As you see the ramen bar you see some middle aged women whispering around Naruto.

"There he is again. Always a loner." One of the women whisper.

"He claims to be waiting for a friend." Another whispers back.

"Like anyone would be friends with the nine ta-"

"Sshh!! Don't say that! Remember what the hokage said?" snap on of the other woman in the group.

You look over at Naruto. He is just sitting in his seat, ignoring the women's remark, although you knew he was irritated by them.

The scene of Naruto there with those women criticizing him because of the nine tail fox inside him. It is not fair and it doesn't matter what is stuck inside of him. It only matters who he really is, not what people believe to be. You remember back home when you watch the anime how people treat him like dirt, people not befriending him. It was the most depressing part when ever his past shows, you cried while seeing how he lived his life. You wished that it would have been different, how Naruto could of have a least one friend to defend him.

That thought just came to mind and you could change everything. You could defend him and be his first friend or best friend and have you to be the first person to believe in him. He will no longer be alone anymore and can bring him meaning now.

The chose you make now reflects everything and your will take anything that will change. You walk up to the group of women.

"Listen well ladies! Naruto has many friends! I am one of them! Insulting a friend of mine is insulting me! I don't want to be insulted. Got a problem with that?" you said in a medium voice and shot them a death glare. Then they all keep quiet.

"I'll take that as a yes." You said sternly and go straight towards where Naruto is sitting.

He had a smile on his face and you know that smile was an approval from him and you smile back at him.

"Mayumi…" he said

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem, what are friends are for? Come on, let's eat. I'm starving." you continue to give him a smile again.

Once the ramen was finished cooking you receive your medium size bowl of chicken ramen. This has been your first time you eat ramen and once you taste the noodle with chicken it was delicious. You tend to eat slowly since your barely learning to use chop sticks.

Naruto ordered two large bowls of beef ramen and is already slurping the noodles into his mouth, chewing the beef with his mouth open.

It makes you uncomfortable seeing his mouth open and doing that really loud, but you knew from the moment you defended him and be his friend you have to at least get use to it. There is no turning back now. As you were thinking he already finish his large bowl of ramen he has another large bowl in front on him.

As you finish you medium bowl you order a large bowl with beef ramen. You are so vanished that you actually ordered. Naruto turn his head toward you watching you eat.

"What?" you ask uncomfortable you are with his stare.

"I just never knew a girl can eat that much." He said still eying you.

"Well, I'm not most girls Naruto."

The both of you have been eating for the last 20 minutes that you can hardly take a breath. The bill you paid was worth it since you and Naruto had a great time eating and comparing ramen. It has been a while since you had great time. Back home you were mostly lonely and the only time you had fun is movies, internet, and theme parks with roller coasters. Today has been the best day of your life like nothing can go wrong. The both of you said your good byes and you continue to smile while walking and on the way jump with excitement.

As you come to the house of your uncle you remember that you didn't just come here just having fun in this universe but to be a ninja and train to outmatch Sasuke. As you intentionally want to ask Kakashi to train you, you know you should since you don't want to ruin his reputation as everyone seeing his niece weak. But then again you're not really his niece, but then again it's troublesome. You can't believe you sounding just like Shikamaru. Then again you'll take what it takes to be a ninja.

Spotting Kakashi in the couch with his dirty books as usual you ask, "Umm…Kakashi?"

"Yes, Mayumi."

"I was wondering if you could train me."

"Sure." He said

"Great when do we start?"

"We can start now. It's still early."

It was a fast relief to have Kakashi teach you now, thought you believe it should have been tomorrow. You guys ended up in the forest and you could feel the breeze which can be a good weather to train. You are so excited that you are nearly jumping despite the fact with Naruto a while ago and now training.

"So what are we going first? A fancy jutsu?" you ask with excitement.

"First there won't be a we and no we won't be doing a jutsu. You will be doing laps around the forest and half way around the village.

You fall to the ground.

"Laps?!" you ask in a furious tone and getting off the ground.

"Laps." He repeat

"You can't be serious! I do laps in P.E. outside around the school and with bleachers (stairs). I should be doing taijutsu or ninjutsu or-"you were interrupt by Kakashi.

"We must stick with the basic before learning advance Justus." He said as a matter of fact.

"Fine then. Will laps make me stronger?" you asked calmly.

"It will allow you to have more control over your stamina and increase your speed."

"Okay. How many laps should I do?" you ask

"Like I said half around the village and 15 laps around the forest."

"F-fifteen?" you said and gulp.

He nods.

"You'll need to train extra hard to catch up to your classmates skills." He said

It was easier to study in books but training is a whole different topic. But he is right you are behind on all your classmates even Naruto. This is really going to be tough.

"Whatever it takes to become a ninja… I will do it!" you said with determination.

"I'm glad to hear that." He replies and walks away

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going home. It will take you the whole night or maybe till morning to run laps. When you're finish just return home." He says as he continues to walk as he stops.

"One piece of advice. Try not to faint from exhaustion." As he continue to walk away.

He is right I should not think about fainting. It will discourage you.

As you are on your eight lap while running, you trip over a branch and fall onto the dirt and twist your ankle. The rocks made them worse as it scrap the skin on your arm and leg with you falling.

Moreover as of this moment you can't keep up and could faint any minute now. But then you remembered that you declared to be Sasuke's rival, proving how strong you will be the next time you encounter him.

You push yourself up and lean against the nearby tree. You are so glad to have brought a water bottle. You finish your water and how really dark it is.

You now what you have to do. You have to finish 7 more laps and another around half way around the village. It was still dark and you finally finish the 7 laps and half the village.

The feeling in your legs was aching as if a constant stab pain in your tights and hamstrings. It is a surprise to have you walk back home. You feel yourself limping with your twisted ankle and having them wobbly. The watch on your left hand shows you its 10 minutes to 5 in the morning. As you look down on your clothes and blue sandals they were all stained with dirt and mud and the feel of sweat.

You arrive at the house at 5 am and straight away in bed as you collapsed without bothering to sleep in a nice position.

As you wake up in the morning you feel your head was being shot with a bullet as a feel of a head ache. Your hamstrings and the rest of your legs ache as your ankle is remained twisted. Today is not a good day to go but its also not a good day to skip since your behind on class.

It is already 8a.m and you limp to the academy. You knew all along you lived far.

When you arrive you slide open the classroom door, Iruka sensei is writing some information about chakra on the board.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"It's alright don't let it happen again."

There is a empty seat next to Naruto all the way in the back and sit next to him. As you towards him all students' eyes are on you walking. You can hear whispers but ignore them.

"What happen Mayumi-chan?" whisper Naruto

"I was training yesterday with my uncle."

"Is your uncle a ninja?"

"Yeah, he is a jounin."

"WHA?! YOUR UNCLE'S A JOUNIN???!!! IT MUST BE A TOUGH TRAINING!!! TELL ME WHAT COOL JUTSU DID HE TEACH YOU? He yells out interrupting Iruka's lesson.

Everyone is staring at you and Naruto as you guys had revealed a big secret.

"Naruto." Said Iruka in a mad tone and furious expression.

"Hehe….sorry Iruka sensei." Naruto says as he scratches his head.

Iruka sensei just sighs and continues with the lesson.

"Naruto, do you have to be so loud?" you whisper to him

"I couldn't help it, Mayumi. I was excited to know that my best friend actually knows a real jounin! So what did he teach you?"

'At least now I know he considers me as a best friend you are glad to hear it from him.'

"It must be really strong." Naruto ask again

"Actually no, I had been doing 15 laps and half way around the village."

"No way!" he said shock in a whisper voice

"Way!"

The thought of being a ninja is not simple. It is going to be one hell of a challenge just get used it. Your life now is here in this universe. In a world of good vs. evil, getting physically and emotionally hurt inside out. In a world where soon you will soon discover new things about yourself, discovering betrayal, trust, loyalty, teamwork, friendship, and even falling love if possible in this universe. This is who you will be. And many changes are about to happen later in future because you seen it or say mostly many. But now I am who I am now ready for the story line of this universe to come in the future.


End file.
